retour de mission
by ayumi16
Summary: [yaoi] naruto revient de mission et va voir sasuke chez lui. narusasu et présence de lime je sais pas faire les lemons gomen. j'en aurais bien voulu. oneshot tout choupi et kawai.


**Autatrice: **une délurée appelée ayumi16 si je ne m'abuse,

**rating:** k

**pairing:** mes préférés tout choupi qui aimeraient que je leur lâche la grappe! J'ai nommé sasuke et naruto!!! (on s'en serait pas douté lol)

**disclaimer:** bah comme toujours y'a rien qui est à moi, tout est à masashi kishimoto,

**note:** cette fuc était entrposée dans mon ordi depuis un baille et ne pouvant pas continuer memories return à cause d'un stupide bac blanc de mes,,oups je m'égare, je disais donc qur ayant un empêchement scolaire je ne peux pas avancer dans mes fics et suis donc obligée avec plaisir de vous mettre ce quo traine pour vous faire patienter. Le chapitre 2 de memories return est bientôt prêt et devrait être posté d'ici 2 à 3 semaines. Je sais c'est long mais c'est le temps de mes exams. j'espère que ce one-shot tout kawai vous plaira.

* * *

_**Retour de mission**_

-"c'est moi! sasuke t'es là?"

naruto rentrait de mission. il rentrait après un an d'absence. une très longue année, trop longue. il avait décidé de rendre visite à ses amis en sortant du bureau de tsunade-baba. il avait donc pris le chemin de la maison d'un de ses amis, au hasard, et ses pas le conduirent au manoir uchiwa. il toqua à la porte plusieurs fois personne ne répondait. il se dit que son ami n'était pas là mais un cri venant du manoir le fit revenir sur ses pas. il se précipita à l'intérieur. son ami n'était pas au rez-de-chaussé il montât donc à l'étage là où était la chambre de sasuke. il frappa pour être sûr. rien. il entra et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. sasuke était sur son lit, toutes les couvertures étaient à terre, il se tordait sur lui même, les yeux fermés. il avait mal, mal à la poitrine. naruto fut encore plus surpris quand il se mit à pleurer en abondance et gémir. jamais sasuke n'avait montré un signe de faiblesse et là il le voyait dans un état lamentable. il ne savait pas quoi faire. il s'avança vers son ami. en s'approchant il vit les larmes couler de ses yeux et cela devait durer depuis un moment car elles avaient tracé un sillon rouge sur ses joues d'ordinaire si blanches. sans réfléchir un seul instant naruto pris sasuke dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer.

_**pov naruto**_

_mais qu'est ce qu'il a? il faut que je fasse quelque chose. sasuke je t'en prie calme toi. ça me rend malade de te voir comme ça quoique je pourrai te faire chanter avec ça.. hi... je n'ai même pas le coeur à rire. sasuke qu'est ce que tu m'as fait? chut, calme toi. ses larmes n'ont pas l'air de s'arrêter mais qu'est ce que je peux faire? je te tiens tu n'as plus rien à craindre, là voilà, calme toi, c'est bien._

_**pov sasuke**_

_qu'est ce qui ce passe? j'ai si mal à la poitrine. merde. ça veux pas se calmer. huuu. c'est quoi cette sensation? je sens de la chaleur contre moi. ça me rappelle le sourire de naruto. mais à quoi je pense moi j'suis fou et cette putain de douleur qui veux pas se calmer. j'en ai marre faites que ça s'arrête. et cette sensation qui m'entoure ça fait tant de bien que ma douleur commence à s'atténuer. ça fait tant de bien. c'est chaleureux._

-"naruto..."

sasuke avait murmuré son nom sans s'en rendre compte mais intérieurement il savait que c'était lui le responsable de cette chaleur et l'en remerciait. naruto de son côté lui était surpris que sasuke dise son nom alors qu'il dormait et ne savait pas que c'était lui. il décida de le laisser dormir mais de le veiller quand même et il le recoucha. la journée se passa sans incidents. sasuke se réveilla en fin d'après midi.

il mis un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul. naruto s'était endormis en veillant son ami et dormait paisiblement. il avait la tête sur le lit et tenait la main de sasuke alors qu'il était assis par terre. sasuke, la surprise passée appréciât le contact avec son "ange".

-"mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive de penser ça? mon ange... j'ai pas d'autre idée? ça doit être la fatigue!" pensa t-il

sur ce il lâcha la main de naruto qui se réveillait.

-"bien dormi?" dit celui-ci

-"hn! qu'est ce que tu fout chez moi baka?" répliqua sasuke

-"j'suis pas un baka! et d'abord on parle pas comme ça à celui qu'a passer la journée à ton chevet pour éviter que tu nous fasse une nouvelle crise d'angoisse!"

-"parce qu'en plus t'as squatté chez moi toute la jour...née..."

sasuke vira au blanc le plus transparent que naruto n'ait jamais vu si cela était possible en réalisant ce qu'il c'était passé. il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. il avait fait une crise devant naruto. il songea alors c'était lui qu'il avait sentit et qui l'avait rassuré. cela était impossible, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve. naruto le tira de ses réflexions.

-"sasuke... ça va? t'es tout blanc, tu vas pas bien?" la voix de naruto était pleine d'inquiétude et sasuke n'y résista pas. il répondit sans acidité et amertume. il n'y avait aucune supériorité non plus. il répondit simplement comme on répond à son ami.

-"non, non ça va. c'est rien, j'ai juste été surpris que tu sois là t'était censé être en mission alors ça m'a fait bizarre de te voir."

naruto resta figé quelques secondes avant une nouvelle intervention de sasuke.

-"hey dobe qu'est ce que t'as?"

là naruto était ébahit. sasuke qui parle plus de trois secondes et qui lui demande si il va bien. c'était trop. il fit un sourire de dix kilomètres de long et des larmes de joies perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. sasuke, lui, n'y comprenait plus rien. naruto s'était figé dans une expression d'abruti fini et s'était tout à coup mis à pleurer sans qu'il sache pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait abandonné son masque d'impassibilité et s'était montré comme il était. ce devait être ça qui avait fait un choc à ce pauvre idiot de naruto. naruto ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer et sasuke commençait à paniquer même s'il ne le montrait pas. il ne savait pas comment réagir devant ce genre de situation.

-"hey naruto ça va? t'arrêtes pas de pleurer avec ton expression d'abruti t'as un probl"

sasuke n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que naruto s'était jeté dans ses bras.

_**pov naruto**_

_il est formidable! je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça avant mais là il est super quand il prend pas les gens de haut. c'est agréable de parler à quelqu'un qui ne vous sous estime pas. en plus je me sens bien dans ses bras comme ça tout contre lui. et puis cette petite pression dans mon dos est agréable!...euh...dans mon dos...hey il me serre dans ses bras mais qu'est ce qu'il lui pend? ho et puis merde au diable le reste je suis bien comme je suis!_

_**pov sasuke**_

_mais qu'est ce qui lui prend de se jeter comme ça sur moi lui? et puis pourquoi il pleure? hn! je réfléchi trop. allez sasuke un peu de courage tu l'as attendu pendant un an tu vas pas te dégonfler maintenant! putain de merde je fait quoi moi, là!du calme du calme. tiens il m'a toujours pas lâché, allez. ça va pas me tuer de le prendre dans mes bras merde à ceux à qui ça plaît pas! je peux plus attendre..._

-"naruto..."

-"hn?" fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

sasuke serra naruto encore plus fort comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas encore une fois de cette scène. ça lui était arrivé souvent surtout ces derniers temps. il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps pour accepter le fait qu'il soit gay bien que cela devenait de plus en plus flagrant pour les autres. il lui avait fallu encore plus de temps pour se rendre compte que c'était de naruto qu'il était amoureux. gros choc pour le brun mais il n' avait rien dit à personne au sujet de naruto. même pas à sakura avec qui il s'entendait mieux. il avait tout gardé pour lui en espérant secrètement que la mission du blond soit finie plus vite que prévue. après tout avec naruto il faut s'attendre à tout ce n'est pas le ninja le plus imprévisible du village pour rien. malheureusement la mission avait durée plus que prévue car tsunade avait profité du fait que naruto soit sur place pour en faire son émissaire. résultat au lieu de trois mois la mission avait durée un an. sasuke n'avait jamais réussit à avoir le moindre renseignement concernant "les misions" de naruto. mais sur l'instant il s'en fichait de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer durant cette année tant que naruto était là, auprès de lui.

l'ambiance était douce et aucun des deux "amis" ne voulait la briser alors ils ne faisaient aucun mouvement. ils se contentaient de savourer l'éteinte de l'autre. cependant sasuke ne pu se retenir et brisa le silence. ce n'était pas son habitude mais cela lui arrivait de temps en temps.

-"naruto...si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, baka va! pff"

sa voix avait un ton à la fois rieur et soulagé et cela naruto le ressentit. il lui répondit sur le même ton.

-"moi aussi tu m'as manqué sasuke. si tu savais comment je me suis énervé quand la vieille m'a dit que la mission était prolongée. par contre je crois que je suis fait avoir parce que j'ai accepté assez rapidement en oubliant bien vite ma colère. oui, j'ai vraiment du me faire avoir. pffff...mais bon une fois acceptée la mission ne peut pas être annulée et j'ai du attendre. la prochaine fois je me ferai pas avoir par la vieille!"

-"dis moi tu n'avais pas dit ça la dernière fois qu'elle t'a pigeonnée?"

le ton était moqueur mais il n'y avait pas d'insulte contrairement à d'habitude et cela mis mal à l'aise naruto. sasuke le sentit et était partit demander à naruto ce qu'il lui arrivait quand il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. à cette remarque intérieur sasuke rougit mentalement. enfin pas si mentalement que ça vu la remarque sérieuse de naruto.

-"belle couleur! je savais pas que le rouge t'allais aussi bien! tu devrais rougir plus souvent."

à ces mots sasuke rougit de plus belle jusqu'à concurrencer les tomates les plus mûres. il baigaya quelque chose pour se justifier mais voyant le résultat décida de dire la vérité.

-"c'est toi qui me mets dans cet état. si t'étais pas aussi sensuel en te frottant contre moi je pourrais envisager de me contrôler mais là je peux pas. je suis pas un glaçon jusqu'au coeur moi! même si j'en ai l'air je te l'accorde."

un silence quasi religieux suivit la tirade de sasuke. il se doutait un peu de ça. il y était aller franc jeu et connaissant naruto ça avait du l'étonner une telle déclaration surtout venant de sasuke. au bout de plusieurs minutes naruto prit la parole.

-"je savais pas que je te faisait tant d'effet! mais c'est bon à savoir. les filles vont pas revenir si elles apprennent que t'es gay!"

-"c'est vrai qu'elles ont tiré la tronche mais elles s'y sont faites à part quelques unes qui me collent encore."

naruto allait de surprise en surprise. il comprend que son ami est gay, gros choc, il apprend que les filles le savent, gros choc aussi.

-"pour le fait d'être gay je suis pas trop étonné l'étant aussi mais que les filles l'aient accepté ça par contre j'en doute vraiment. à mon avis elles doivent préparer un plan pour te séduire ou truc dans le genre. tu vas pas être tranquille longtemps mon pauvre. je te plains quand elles vont se déchaîner."

nouveau silence. sasuke avait lui aussi du mal à tout assimiler. naruto était gay...alors il avait sa chance?

-"naruto..."

-"je sais ce que tu veux savoir."

et sans plus de formule il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'un sasuke d'abord surpris puis ravit. le baiser tendre et chaste se fit rapidement plus passionné et sauvage en accord avec leurs caractères. ils se séparènt à court de souffle. puis cette fois ci ce fut sasuke qui prit l'initiative. il n'aimait pas être battu. très vite les langues se dénouèrent mais ce plaisir fut de courte durée. quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la chambre. c'était sakura. elle semblait choquée. elle regardait les deux hommes en face d'elle comme si c'étaient des étrangers. elle ne pouvait pas accepter que le coeur de sasuke soit pris par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et encore moins un homme bien qu'elle sache que sasuke soit gay. même si c'est un ami. elle sortit dignement, les larmes brouillaient sa vue. naruto se leva pret à aller la voir pour lui expliquer mais sasuke l'en empêcha.

-"laisse elle va s'en remettre ce n'est pas comme si ellle n'avait rien su de ce que j'éprouvais."

-"comment ça? qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

-"simplement que je lui ai dit que j'était amoureux mais je ne lui ai jamais dit de qui. elle a eu du mal à le digerer mais elle s'en est remise. alors ne t'inquiete pas ça ne va pas durer... bon et si on reprenait là où on s'en était arrêté. quand dis-tu?"

il n'y eu aucune réponse, juste un baiser passionné entre deux personnes qui s'étaient enfin trouvées et qui ne voulaient plus être séparées. lentement les mains entrèrent dans le jeu et les sens se réveillèrent. la chambre commençait à se remplir d'une douce moiteur au fur et à mesure que les caresses se faisaient plus sauvages. dans la chambre d'un manoir vide deux personnes s'unissaient.

de son côté sakura s'était remise du choc assez rapidement.

-"c'était pas comme si j'étais pas préparer. il me l'a fait savoir sans vraiment me le dire qu'il était amoureux de naruto mais bon les voir en train de s'embrasser comme ça, qui plus est dans la chambre de sasuke je ne me demande même pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire et je ne veux pas le savoir. enfin peut-être que si finalement. ma curiosité me perdra mais bon je peux pas m'en empêcher. j'y retourne au moins pour m'excuser de mon attitude de tout à l'heure. c'était pas sympa pour eux surtout qu'ils ont rien fait de mal..."

-"dis donc toi depuis quand tu te faits des monologues en pleine rue?"

la personne qui avait dit ça était une jeune blonde au cheveux long qui tenait dans ses bras un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. c'était ino la meilleure amie de sakua. elle avait le sourire aux lèvres ce qui annoncait une bonne nouvelle ou alors une belle moquerie. ce fut un peu des deux en fait.

-"dis sakura tu savais que ce fainéant de shikamaru sortait avec la suréxitée de suna? ils forment un couple à part ces deux là. je me demande comment ils font pour se supporter vu leurs caractères opposés. hein qu'est ce que t'en dit?"

-"ça à l'air de te réjouir que ton ex est retrouvé une copine. mais sinon je peux te dire que c'est pas le couple le plus insolite que j'ai vu. je me demande comment ils vont faire ces deux là pour se supporter. je me le demande vraiment."

-" heu...tu peux me dire de quoi tu parles parce que là je suis larguée."

ino avait vraiment l'air d'être à côté de la plaque il faut dire que sakura n'avait donné aucun nom pour ceux dont elle parlait.

-"je te parle de sasuke et de naruto. ça fait bizarre de les voir ensembles tellement ils sont différents."

-"attends là.. tu plaisante n'est ce pas? on sait tous que sasuke est gay mais c'est quoi cette histoire avec naruto? il est pas là je te signale!"

-"si justement il est revenus. je reviens de chez sasuke et il était là bas."

ino voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. sasuke avec naruto. impossible, elle rêvait. le brun avait toujours mépriser le blond aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne alors ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. il fallait qu'elle en ait le coeur net.

-"je vais chez sasuke demander des explications. toi faits ce que tu veux mais ça à interêt à être faux"

-"mais c'est vrai puisque je les ai vus ensembles ils..."

elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ino partait déjà vers le quartier uchiwa en courant. elle n'essaya pas de la rattrapper mais la suivit quand même au cas où elle ferait une bétise en voyant la vérité. elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers la maison de sasuke et ne parlaient pas. sakura brisa le silence.

-"ino on n'a pas le droit de les déranger. naruto viens juste de rentrer il veut sûrement être seul avec sasuke..."

-"ferme la grand front et suit moi! si c'est la vérité naruto va avoir du mal à s'assoir pendant un certain temps! on ne touche pas à MON sasuke sans ma permission!"

-"ino ce n'est pas TON sasuke. il n'est à personne enfin sauf à naruto pour le moment. mais..."

-"la ferme! on est arrivées."

sans plus de forme ino entra. elle utilisa tout son savoir pour ne pas se faire remarqueret réussi brillament. touts les deux arrivaient à hauteur de la chambre de sasuke.

_**pov ino**_

_elle m'emerde grand front à raconter des si sasuke pouvait s'interresser à un minable comme naruto. c'est vrai qu'il a changer un peu mais c'est qu'un gamin. enfin il l'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. si il est là il a pas interêt à avoir touché sasuke sinon je vais me le faire. il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe._

_**pov sakura**_

_je sens la bétise arriver. ça me dit rien qui vaille cette visite. on va s'en prendre plein la tête de la part de sasuke. et puis le sourire de ino ne me dit rien non plus. aie aie aie._

Un "crac" retentit,

-"mince le parquet!" murmura sakura

des voix se firent entendre dans la chambre. ino ecouta attentivement.

-"t'as pas entendu un bruit venant du couloir?" dit une première voix qui n'était pas celle de sasuke et que sakura identifia comme celle de naruto.

-"mmmh...non j'ai rien entendu et toi t'es parano. je te dit qu'elle reviendra pas de sitôt alors arrêtes de t'inquieter et viens par là..." la deuxième voix avait une intonation endormie et un peu agacée.

les deux jeunes filles reconnurent tout de suite la voix de sasuke. ino s'approcha de l'entrée de la chambre avec assurance et ouvrit la porte à la volée. elle resta figée face au "spectacle" qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. les vêtements des deux ninjas étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. pantalons, chaussettes, t-shirts, calçons et autres. mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur le lit. sasuke était assis, nu, sur un naruto tout aussi nu que lui. heureusement un pant du drap couvrait la taille de sasuke jusqu'à ses genoux repliés. autrement dit pas grand chose mais suffisament quand même pour garder un minimum de pudeur face à l'intruse. ino était entrée au moment où sasuke laissait un beau suçon dans le cou de son amant. un gros silence s'abattit mais naruto le combla bien vite. pas de la manière dont tous avaient pensé mais bon.

-"bonjour ino je suis ravi de te revoir mais comme tu as pu le remarquer nous sommes occupés alors si tu veux bien j'aimerais que tu sortes de cette chambre et que tu n'y remettes jamais les pieds. c'est clair?"

la voix avait claquée, seche et acide et n'admettait aucune forme de contestation. ino et sakura, qui était toujours derrière le mur, eurent un choc en entendant le blond parler comme ça. il ne l'avait jamais fait. cette petite réplique fit découvrir à sasuke un aspect que son petit blond lui avait caché: il était assez posséssif en fait. sasuke eut un petit rire amusé qui n'échappa pas au blond.

-"qu'est ce qui te fait rire?" la voix là encore claquait mais était un tantinet véxée. sasuke adorait ça.

-"rien dobe. maintenant si tu pouvait prendre l'autre drap qui est par terre parce que je sens qu'on va devoir reconduire nos invitées qui n'ont pas l'air de vouloir partir"

sur ce sasuke se detacha de naruto tout en s'enroulant dans le drap et en restant devant lui pour qu'ino ne voit rien. naruto finit par attrapper le drap et s'en enroula. ce fut ce moment que sakura choisit pour se montrer. en voyant les garçons dans cette tenue elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. surtout devant naruto. il avait énormément changer. il ne ressemblait plus au petit garçon qu'elle avait connu. son bandeau ne retenant plus ses cheveux ils se détendir à leur maximum, qui d'ailleur étonna sasuke. ils lui arrivaient au milieu du cou. il avait perdu toutes ses rondeurs d'enfants il ne restait que du muscle et de la chair bien tendue. en y regardant de plus près sakura cru reconnaître yondaime et ne pu arrêter cette pensée quand celle ci franchit ses lèvres.

-"on dirait...yondaime... naruto tu lui ressemble tellement..."

retrouvant toute sa bonne humeur il répondit quelque chose que personne ne comprit sur le coup.

-"hai! otôsan serait fier de moi!...j'aimerais qu'il soit là."

sa voix gaie avait, peu à peu au fil de sa réponse, laissé place à une voix plus triste mais il se repris vite. il continua.

-"bon excusez nous les filles mais il serait bien que vous fassiez demi-tour!"

accompagnant ses dire par des gestes il se dirigea vers les filles, les saisit par leurs épaules et leur fit faire demi-tour. sasuke accompagna le silencieux cotège jusqu'à la sortie et referma la porte. naruto et sasuke restèrent un moment à se regarder en se demandant si elles n'allaient pas faire circuler une rumeur à leur sujet. d'un commun accord silencieux ils décidèrent de remonter dans la chambre et de finir tranquillement la journée. dans la chambre sasuke s'assit sur le lit et regarda naruto quelques instants.

-"c'est vrai que tu lui ressemble...mais comment ça se fait et puis pourquoi à tu parleé de ton père alors que d'habitude tu ne parles pas de ta famille?"

il n'avait pu retenir toutes ses questions. il voulait savoir, il voulait tout connaître de naruto, tout.

-"si j'ai parlé de mon père quand sakura a parlé de yondaime et si je lui ressemble c'est pour la même raison. yondaime est mon père même si je ne m'en souvient pas. la seule chose qu'il me reste de ma famille, en tout cas de mon père, est une voix plongée dans un souvenir et une sensation. en fait si j'ai accepté le prolongement de ma mission je l'ai fait à une condition et tsunade me l'a accordée. je ne me suis pas fait avoir, gomen je t'ai mentit. j'espère que tu me pardonnera"

-"c'est déjà oublié. mais c'est quoi cette condition?"

-"je savais qu'elle avait en sa possession mon acte de naissance où il y avait le nom de mes parents je lui ai donc demander de me le remettre. c'est pas plus compliqueé. encore une fois pardon de ne t'avoir rein dit"

sasuke se releva et pris naruto dans ses bras pour le consoler un peu. à son visage on voyait qu'il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit.

-"c'est pas grave t'étais pas obligé de me le dire si t'en avait pas envie. je respecte tes choix même si la curiosité me titille."

le ton était léger et permis à naruto de se détendre dans les bras de son amant.laissant ses craintes de côté il lâcha le drap qu'il tenait pour prendre à deux mains le visage de son vis-à-vis et l'embrasser passionnément. sasuke lâcha lui aussi son drap et la valse de leurs corps en fusion repris de plus belle. jamais ils ne s'étaient sentit aussi bien que pendant ces instants où ils ne faisaient qu'un et où ils oubliaient tout le reste du monde.

* * *

autatrice: y sont où mes chéris d'amour tout choupi kawai...

sasuke: c'est bon on a comprit! bon reviews???

naruto: franchement je trouve qu'on s'en sort bien pouir une fois pas vous???


End file.
